The present invention relates to a ring clip which may be attached to the sidewall of a thermoplastic container to enable a metal end to be attached to the sidewall.
Containers are made of many materials. Until recently, food and beverage containers in particular were often made of a metal such as aluminum. The sidewalls of the containers are made and then metal ends are attached to the metal sidewalls by some means, such as mechanical double seaming. In doing this, the metallic can sidewalls are flanged (flared or bent around the neck area) so that the ends may be double seamed.
Recently, the advent of plastic containers, such as plastic pressurized beverage containers, has posed new problems in attaching a metallic end to thermoplastic can bodies.
Flaring of the neck area of the sidewalls of plastic can bodies causes undesirable damage to the body and makes it difficult to fit and attach the conventional metallic lid onto the plastic body. Permanent flanges of uniform dimensions are also difficult for plastic can bodies owing to plastic memory of the sidewall.